The Romhack
CHALLENGE MODE CHALLENGE #1. Find Axx's Testing Area, provide me a screenshot of you examining the sign in there. Prize for whoever finds it first. CHALLENGE #2. Find the hidden Overtroll and the feared NOPE.pkmn Latest version of ROMHACK http://www.mediafire.com/?bhg7ydpjlv0u8cm - v0.2 - Up to end of Gym 1. Bugfixes to be added at a later date. http://www.mediafire.com/?1xe8p5ndn47elfp - v0.3 - End of Gym 2, start of boat trip to next area, also Explosions. Disregard these. Buggy and broken. http://www.mediafire.com/?tclrt6w3j76q23r - v0.4 - Gym 2 Complete. More Areas. Everythings been revamped. Starters included. Still have to edit Birch. NOTE: Disregard Cat in House. Aquire Bag and leave. The Romhack CALLING ALL STREAMERS, THE ROMHACK IS BACK IN THE WORKS. Romhack-an Draw/Spritefag-an Music Make-an Stealingmaterialoffmikbecauseican-an The Trainers The list here, can be edited by anyone. Add yourself if you wish, Edit your teams, All good. Be sure to add a title to your name. Only have a limit to 4 Custom Trainer Titles. First in best dressed. Get a spot as fast as you can. Bosses' (Endgame and Minibosses)' Lyuut - Chaotic Neutral (Making world listen to rules, any way nessicary) First fight - Kadabra Machoke Skarmory Haunter Second fight - Alakazam Machamp Skarmory Gengar Secret Boss. ????????????????????????? PKMN Trainer Dicks: (Nuzlockan Hell) Electrode Electrode Electrode Electrode Electrode Level 100 => Maxed Speed. Selfdestruct/Explosion are only attacks (Yes only 5, gotta be slightly fair... Only slightly) That guy in a Cave nM: Forretress Blaziken Lapras Heracross Jolteon Flygon 'The Havoc Brotherhood (Team Havoc)' Causing hell for shitsngiggles. Havoc Leader Firebird Fight 1- Grimer Tyrouge Vibrava Metang Fight 2- Muk Hitmontop Vibrava Metang Fight 3- Muk Gardevoir Hitmontop Flygon Metagross Havoc Admin Zang Zangoose - Crushclaw Shadowball Gardevoir - Fire + Ice Punch Swampert - Icebeam Earthquake Aggron - Magnitude Thunder Metal claw Mawile - Crunch, Feint Attack, Dynamic Punch, Havoc Admin Wargle Fight 1- Marowak(Thick Club), Piloswine, Nidoking Fight 2- Marowak(Thick Club), Piloswine, Nidoking, Rhydon, Tyranitar (Feel free to make this entry look a hell of a lot better <3) 'Elite 3 (Due to Budget Cuts)' (Magma Rock/Fire Elite) Mik: Blaziken Magcargo Typhlosion Flygon Golem (Ancient Specialist) Nova: Quagsire Piloswine Kabutops Tyranitar Aerodactyl (Varied Powerhouse) Dishsoap: Blastoise Salamence Tyranitar Primerape Metagross Typhlosion 'Gym Leaders' (May be altered slightly to accommodate difficulty) MINI GYM 1 - (Bug) BCJ: Fortress Scyther Venomoth Heracross Chimecho GYM 1 - (Fighting) SmugPrimey: Machop Mankey Medite Primeape A_Cat: Spinda Furret Skitty GYM 2 - (Water) Dmac: Marshstomp Starmie Lapras PoliWHIRL SadWotter: Slowbro Poliwhirl Gyarados GYM 3 - (Poison) Case: Oddish Gastly Roselia Haunter Gloom Greenwhirl - Zubat Grimer Nidoking GYM 4 - (Ghost) Kruise: Shedinja Shuppet Sableye Duskclops Gengar Greg - Duskull Misdrevous Haunter Banette GYM 5 - (Steel) BJG Mawile Skarmory Scizor Forretress Aggron XEPHYR - Scizor Metagross Aggron Skarmory GYM 6 - (Dark) TrainerKev Sneasal Umbreon Sharpedo Cacturne Tyranitar VENRU - Umbreon Sableye Houndoom Murkrow GYM 7 - (Psychic) VPSan: Medicham Hypno Exeggutor Starmie Metagross Alakazam GYM 8 - (Normal) Jiffy (Didn't see that coming huh?) exploud nidoking slaking snolax ditto 'Cameo Appearences' Juggalo Gamzee: Magnemite Magnemite Magnemite Magnemite Magnemite Magneton 'Errybody Else who was too slow for a spot will cameo ingame.' Nicholaxx: Hypno Sneasal Houndoom Solrock Flaffy Sableye Dickbuttts: Taurus Porygon Muk Dragonite Vaporeon Noctowl Hell Daemon: Swampert Sableye Aggron Scyther Scizor Charizard Smearg: Smeargle Shuckle Abra Kadabra Alakazam RipperX: Blaziken (Uber'd) Brobasaur: Venusaur Ninetails Pidgeot Raichu SemiJames: Typhlosion Kabutops Wailord Pidgeot Crobat & (Eeveeunderleveled) PokeMe: Kangaskhan Dunsparce(EV TRAINED) Gyarydos Quagsire Slowking( has flamethrower and psychic) (im high level like before e3) Tuber Mercury: Ditto, Pichu, Gastly, Cubone Raichu, Ditto, Steelix, Marowak, Victreebil Music Taking requests. Have enough room for 7 Route themes and 5 Custom Battle themes in total. Only conditions being: -Has to be able to be found in a MIDI format. -NOT be One Winged Angel. (Sorry Ripper) (From VPSan) I'll just leave this here... http://www.vgmusic.com/music/console/nintendo/gamecube/mirorb.mid